bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Terry Bogard (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830177 |altname = Terry Bogard |no = 8215 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 124 |animation_idle = 141 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 54, 57, 60 |normal_distribute = 50, 25, 25 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 54, 57, 60 |bb_distribute = 50, 25, 25 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 54, 57, 60, 63 |sbb_distribute = 40, 20, 20, 20 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 54, 57, 60, 63 |ubb_distribute = 40, 20, 20, 20 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A charismatic street-savvy fighter, Terry's curiosity was piqued when he received an invitation to the unheard-of Scarlet Abyss Tournament. While it sounded a little strange, his gut told him that there was more to this event than was apparent. The invitation led him to an abandoned warehouse in South Town, where he found a pitch-black portal opened in its center. As if drawn by a mysterious force, Terry's body stepped into the portal against his own will. The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was the fierce assault on his mind that seemed to drown him in contemptuous rage... |summon = I'm not going to pull my punches! Never have, never will! |fusion = This is what makes a legend! Yeah! |evolution = The best just keeps getting better! So lighten up! | hp_base = 5120 |atk_base = 1775 |def_base = 1835 |rec_base = 1615 | hp_lord = 7310 |atk_lord = 2535 |def_lord = 2620 |rec_lord = 2305 | hp_anima = 8202 |rec_anima = 2067 |atk_breaker = 2773 |def_breaker = 2382 |def_guardian = 2858 |rec_guardian = 2186 |def_oracle = 2501 |rec_oracle = 2662 | hp_bonus = 1350 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 640 |rec_bonus = 240 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 3 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Martial Arts Master |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP, 120% boost to Atk, Def for first 2 turns, slight probability of enormous damage reduction & negates critical damage |lsnote = 15% chance to reduce damage taken to 1 |bb = DM: Power Geyser I |bbdescription = 3 combo powerful Fire, Earth attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction on self for 2 turns & adds Fire, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 3 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 19 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = DM: Power Geyser II |sbbdescription = 4 combo powerful Fire, Earth attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, boosts Def relative to max HP for 3 turns & adds Fire, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 130% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 25% boost to Def relative to max HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 4 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 40 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = DM: Power Geyser MAX |ubbdescription = 4 combo massive Fire, Earth attack on all foes, 100% damage reduction for 1 turn, hugely boosts max HP & enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |ubbnote = 35% boost to max HP, 250% boost to Atk, Def, Rec |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 4 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Seasoned Survivor |esitem = |esdescription = Negates critical, elemental damage and Def ignoring damage |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 830178 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 30133 |evomats5 = 30133 |evomats6 = 30133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon Limited Edition **Jul 15 7:00 ~ Jul 29 6:59 PST (2016) **Feb 22 7:00 ~ Mar 3 6:59 PST (2017) |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Terry Bogard1 }}